Freedom
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: 1630. Kai is a rich navigator. One night he saves Bonnie, a slave, from the rope. She becomes a new member of his crew. No witchcraft in this fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caribbean sea 1630

The sun was setting on the beautiful sea. Kai looked at his crew working to get

the ship inside the harbor. He let Marcos, his right-hand-man give the orders.

He trusted the man with his life. He knew the island was little but they needed

some rest and distraction. Tomorrow they would head to Port Royal with their

goods. Tonight they would probably go to the local tavern to get a drink or two.

He knew very well most of his men would also go see the ladies and he didn't

mind. He wanted them focused on their work and sometimes men had needs.

The ship was now safely tied along the pontoon. The men looked at him

waiting for his decision.

Kai : **he smiled** You can go have some fun, folks.

His words were welcomed with joy.

* * *

Later on

They were in a tavern. The place was already crowded but since they didn't

want any room to sleep but just a few tables to drink the crew was accepted.

Not all of them were here because some went to find other pleasures. Kai

hoped they would be back on the ship by morning. They didn't want to miss

the tide. He was sipping on his beer when he heard noises. Screams to be more

wasn't looking for trouble but if someone needed his help he was

always here. He got up. A few seconds later, a couple of men went in the main

room. They were pulling with them a slave woman. That wasn't easy because

she was screaming and kicking. Her green eyes were furious and she looked

like an angry cat. They got her outside and left. Kai was seriously intrigued. He

went to talk to a woman working in the tavern.

Woman : She stabbed the master.

Kai : Badly ?

She gestured towards the kitchen. He took a look. A man was sitting on a stool

while holding his belly. A small amount of blood was visible. He would live.

Kai : Where did they take her ?

Woman : Probably in jail.

Kai : And where is that ?

She explained him how to go.

Kai : Thanks **he gave her some money**

She nodded and walked away. He left the tavern and went to the jail.

Guard : Where do you think you're going, sir ?

Kai : I need to see a prisoner.

Guard : It's too late. Come back tomorrow.

Kai : How about now ? **a golden coin appeared in his hand**

The guard took it and let him in.

Man : What are you doing here ?

Kai : A slave was brought here earlier.

Man : None of your business.

Kai : I wish to know what will happen to her.

Man : She tried to kill someone. She'll be hung tomorrow morning.

Kai : What if I buy her freedom ?

Man : How much ?

Kai : **he grabbed five golden coins** Is this enough ?

Man : **he took the coins** This way.

Kai : A few minutes alone before you free her.

The man shrugged and sat back on his stool. Kai went in the indicated direction.

The young slave was alone in a cell.

Kai : Did they hurt you ?

?: What do you want ?

Kai : Well, you could answer my question.

?: I'm fine.

Kai : Why did you stab him ?

?: That pig tried to rape me. Slave or no slave, my body is not his.

Kai : He'll live.

?: I should have aimed lower then.

Kai : I'm Malachai but you can call me Kai.

?: Bonnie.

Kai : Well Bonnie, I have a ship and I'm asking you to be in my crew.

Bonnie : Why would I do that ?

Kai : I don't know. Maybe you don't want to die.

Bonnie : I don't know.

Kai : Bye then **he pretended to walk away**

Bonnie : Wait ! I...I accept.

He smiled and whistled. The man came and opened the cell. They left.

Bonnie : Out of curiosity, how much did you buy me ?

Kai : Five golden coins.

Bonnie : **she snickered** So less.

Kai : **he shrugged** It was enough for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie : I'm not a good slave.

Kai : Why are you saying that ?

Bonnie : Because you bought me and that costed you money. Of course you want something in return. I mean I do good work but I never put my eyes down when I should or things like that.

Kai : It's not a bad thing.

Bonnie : I'm a slave, of course it is.

Kai : Look...*he stopped her by grabbing her arm*

She wondered if he would ask for sexual favors. She had never been with a man

and she was glad the assault she was victim of earlier didn't succeed. She also

wondered how it would feel like to share an intimacy with her new master Kai.

He was handsome and he had a soft look in his blue eyes. Maybe it wouldn't

feel bad. She made up her mind. In the case he asked she knew what her

answer would be.

Kai : I saved you because you didn't deserve to die. You deserved a fair trial so they would see who was the real culprit.

Bonnie : I'm a slave. I have no rights.

Kai : I know. See me as your employer.

Bonnie looked puzzled and he figured out she probably didn't know the

meaning of that word.

Kai : It's like a master but you don't have to do everything I say. Plus, you'll get paid.

Bonnie : I like that idea.

Kai : Good.

Bonnie : Can you give me my arm back ?

Kai : **he realized he was still holding it** Sorry.

They went back to walking.

Bonnie : Does this mean I'm free ?

Kai : You could go elsewhere than on my ship but you'd miss a thrilling adventure. Not to mention I'm not sure you didn't make ennemies.

Bonnie : I'll go with you then.

They reached the harbor.

Kai : **he pointed at a ship** It's mine.

She nodded. He helped her getting in. It was silent. A small wind messed with

her long wavy hair.

Bonnie : Where is everyone ?

Kai : Somewhere on the island having some entertainment.

Bonnie : I see.

Kai : Let me show you where you sleep.

Bonnie : What about my work ?

Kai : Slow down, eager beaver. It's still night. Tomorrow morning I'll tell you were I assigned you.

Bonnie : Sorry.

Kai : Follow me **he opened a door**

They went down a hallway.

They went down a hallway.

Kai : Here you go.

It was a small cabin with a bed and a couple of chairs.

Kai : My quarters are next door.

Bonnie : I'm not sleeping among the crew ?

Kai : They're all men.

Bonnie : I can handle that.

Kai : Oh, I know. It's for their safety I'm worried.

She gasped.

Kai : **he smiled** Goodnight **he closed the door softly**

* * *

The next morning

Marcos : A woman ?

Kai : Yes.

Marcos : But you know it's bad luck.

Kai : No, I know this is a stupid superstition.

Marcos : How pretty is she ?

Kai : **he shifted uncomfortable** I guess she's not bad looking.

Marcos : I'm going to pretend I believe that. Well, I'll tell the crew about our new member.

Kai : Tell them to keep their hands for them. She has to remain untouched. Her

former master tried to abuse her.

Marcos : Understood **he walked away**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonnie woke up and for a moment she didn't know where she was. After a

minute it came back and she smiled. She was starting a new life. She sat up and

stretched herself. Her stomach grumbled and she decided it was time to leave

the bed. She got on her feet and stumbled a little. She was not used to the way

the ship moved. She leaned against the wall for a while. She opened her eyes

and she washed herself quickly. She tied her hair in a long side braid. Someone

knocked on the door. She opened it to see Kai.

Kai : Goodmorning.

Bonnie : Goodmorning. Do you need anything ?

Kai : Ready for your first day ?

Bonnie : Yes.

Kai : Then follow me.

They walked down the hallway and went outside. The sea wind blew in her hair

and men looked at her. She felt exposed and wrapped her arms around her

body.

Kai : Don't worry, none of them will bother you.

Bonnie : Thank you.

Kai : **he smiled** Look around.

She did and all her eyes could see was the deep blue sea. It was amazing and

she leaned against the rail.

Kai : It's beautiful, isn't it ?

Bonnie : Yeah.

Kai : I like this feeling of freedom.

She nodded in agreement.

Kai : Did you leave your island before ?

Bonnie : No.

Kai : I see. Well, let me show you where you work.

She followed him in another hallway. Her nose caught a good smell. They

entered a room and she noticed it was the kitchen.

Kai : Richard ?

Richard : I'm here **he put his big spoon down**

He was a middle age man with grey on his temples. He also had a big belly and

Bonnie guessed he was the cook.

Kai : This is Bonnie, your new help.

Richard : Enchanté **he took her hand and kissed it**

Bonnie : I don't know what that means but I'm happy to meet you.

Richard : **he smiled** I like her.

Kai : Glad to see you two getting along. Well, this ship needs a master **he nodded and walked away**

Bonnie : How can I help ?

Richard : You can cut these vegetables, they will go in the stew.

Bonnie : Alright **she grabbed a knife and started to work**

Richard : I'm wondering...

Bonnie : Yes ?

Richard : **he smiled in a joking way** Do you know any magic to make this food taste better ?

Bonnie : No juju, I didn't grow up with my people. I was a slave all my life.

Richard : **he chuckled** You could at least pretend I'm funny.

Bonnie : Sorry.

Richard : Don't apologize.

Her stomach made noises.

Richard : Here **he gave her a large slice of bread**

Bonnie : Thanks.

They went back to preparing the food. Time passed quickly and it was now

lunchtime for the crew.

Richard : Kai usually eats in his quarters. Can you bring him a tray ?

Bonnie : Of course **she put a bowl of stew and a slice of bread**

Richard : Meanwhile I'll go feed the crew.

She grabbed the tray and left the kitchen. She walked through the hallways and

passed by her room. She stopped in front of the next door. She balanced the

tray on one hand and knocked with the other.

Kai : Come in.

She opened the door and went in. The quarters were big and nicely decorated.

Kai was sitting behind a desk.

Bonnie : I brought you some food.

Kai : **he looked up and smiled** Thanks, you can put it on the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She did so and looked at his desk. Papers and maps were spread on it.

Bonnie : You're doing business with the new colonies in America ?

Kai : And you know how to read.

It wasn't a question but he looked surprised. This wasn't usual for the average

slave.

Bonnie : Yes.

Kai : How ?

Bonnie : I wasn't always a slave in the tavern.

Kai : Please sit down **he gestured to a chair**

She sat and waited.

Kai : Tell me more.

Bonnie : When I was around five, I was bought by an old lady. She raised me and taught me some things.

Kai : She was nice ?

Bonnie : Very, she never tried to tame me.

Kai : It's a good thing. But how did you end up in the tavern ?

Bonnie : **her eyes got sad** She passed away.

Kai : I'm sorry.

Bonnie : Her family didn't want to keep me so they sold me to the tavern.

Kai : When was that ?

Bonnie : **she thought about it** Five or six months ago.

Kai : I'm glad I found you, at least you'll have a good life on this ship **he smiled** At least I hope so.

Bonnie : I think I will and thank you again.

Kai : Did you already eat lunch ?

Bonnie : No.

Kai : **he looked at his tray** Richard made enough for two. We can share.

Bonnie : **she got up** Oh no, I'll just go back in the kitchen.

Kai : **he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving** Please be my guest.

She looked at their hands. It was warm.

Bonnie : You don't have to do that.

Kai : I won't let you go until you sit down again.

She gave in and sat on the chair.

Kai : **he let go of her hand** Good.

Bonnie : Like I said, you don't have to do that.

Kai : How stubborn are you ?

Bonnie : Same as you apparently.

Kai : Touché **he pointed at his meal** You go first.

She didn't protest and digged in. They eat in silence.

Kai : I eat dinner with the crew but you can join me every noon here.

Bonnie : If I say no, you're going to bug me until I accept.

Kai : **childish smile** You bet.

Bonnie : I'm saying yes then.

He could have also asked her to come in the evenings but it would have implied

some 'dessert' afterwards. He was awfully tempted to put her in his bed but it

was too soon. She needed to trust him first because he wanted her to enjoy this

as much as he would.

Bonnie : Can I go now ?

Kai : Yes.

She grabbed the tray and walked to the door.

Kai : You're good company, Bonnie. I'm looking forward for more.

She smiled and left. She took a few steps and bumped into Marcos.

Marcos : Sorry, Miss.

Bonnie : I didn't see you.

Marcos : You must be Bonnie.

Bonnie : Yes.

Marcos : **he nodded** Nice to meet you.

Bonnie : Me too **she left**

He looked at her walking away. He understood why Kai was so eager to help

her. The girl was naturally graceful and she was beautiful. He knew she would

soon be sleeping in the master's quarters. He chuckled. Lucky bastard, he

thought. Kai wasn't one to share. Too bad. Marcos knocked and went in the

quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bonnie went back in the kitchen.

Richard : **he swallowed a piece of bread** Did he invite you for lunch ?

Bonnie : Yes **she put the tray down**

Richard : Well, well, well, you're prettier than me.

Heat spread on her cheeks and she didn't know where to put herself.

Richard : Don't be shy, darling, it's not a bad thing that a man fancies you.

Bonnie : I don't know, maybe he does that with every woman.

Richard : Time will tell. But he ain't bad looking, eh ?

She smiled and he had a knowing look. It was a good moment.

Richard : **he wiped his hands** Will you help me with the dishes ?

Bonnie : Of course.

They started to work.

Richard : Did he ask you to come back tomorrow ?

Bonnie : Yes, I have to come every noon actually.

Richard : I see.

* * *

Meanwhile

Marcos : We will be in Port Royal in about two days.

Kai : Good.

Marcos : Speaking of good, how was your lunch ?

Kai : Richard's food is always tasty.

Marcos : That's not what I meant.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Marcos : I'm talking about Bonnie.

Kai : What about her ?

Marcos : I know you probably invited her for lunch.

Kai : I just wanted to hear her story **he looked at a map**

Marcos : For how long have we been working together ?

Kai : **he stopped his work to think about it** Five years.

Marcos : I think it's safe to say that I know you and I know when you fancy a girl or not.

Kai : Fine, maybe I'm interested.

Marcos : Only maybe ? I mean the girl is gorgeous. I know I'm interested.

Kai : **he glared** Marcos, you can have all the women in the world but this one is mine. Understood ?

Marcos : Got it. I'm just wondering how you're going to seduce her.

Kai : I'm going to give her time. She was almost abused. Of course I could just tell her she owes me something but I'm not a jerk.

Marcos : Yes, figures.

Kai : Take a few men. We need to check we have all the goods required before we reach Port Royal.

* * *

Port Royal

Bonnie looked at the crew working. They were carrying heavy packages. She

wasn't invited to go on shore but she wanted to. She had an idea. She left the

railing and walked in the hallways. She knocked on the door and waited for

him to answer. It happened after a couple of minutes. She went in and saw him

in fancy clothes.

Kai : What do you think ?

Bonnie : I think you look good.

Kai : **he smiled** Thanks. It's not every day that you go meet the governor.

Bonnie : Can I join ?

Kai : I'm not sure this is a good idea.

Bonnie : But it would be harmless if I disguise myself.

Kai : What do you mean ?

Bonnie : I could go as a man. I would be your young slave assistant. Something along these lines.

Kai : I would be curious to see that.

Bonnie : Give me half an hour then **she left**

Kai : But I didn't even say yes **he shook his head**

That woman was definetly a challenge but he didn't mind. She was lovely and

fresh. He was glad he talked to Marcos because he wasn't one to share.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She came back exactly thirty minutes later. She was dressed as a young man.

Her hair was tied and hidden under a hat.

Bonnie : What do you think ?

Kai : You look like a young man, a little feminine but it's good enough.

Bonnie : Thanks.

Kai : Never look anyone in the eyes and do everything that I say.

Bonnie : Fine. I'm too happy to go on the shore.

Kai : We have to go now, the governor doesn't like to wait.

She nodded and they left the ship. Kai said a few instructions to Marcos and

they walked away. Bonnie looked around. It was the first time she was

somewhere else than on her island.

Kai : **he smiled** And you haven't seen the new colonies or England.

Bonnie : We will go someday ? I mean to England ?

Kai : Maybe.

Bonnie : **dreamy** Travelling across the great ocean.

Kai : I already travelled a lot.

Bonnie : You are very lucky.

Kai : You're working for me. You'll be part of many adventures.

Bonnie : **she smiled** I like the idea.

Kai : The governor's house is over there.

They climbed up a street. She saw a big house and she guessed it was this one.

She was a bit impressed by the size. Rich people, she thought. The house she

used to be a slave in wasn't so huge. Kai knocked on the door.

Butler : Yes ?

Kai : I have an appointment with the governor.

Bonnie was looking on the ground.

Butler : He was waiting for you. Who's this ?

Kai : My assistant.

Butler : He will have to wait outside.

Kai : No.

Butler : Excuse me ?

Kai : He has to go with me.

Butler : Fine. Come in.

They went in and Bonnie couldn't help but gasp under her breath. So much

luxury. She wasn't used to all of this.

Butler : Follow me.

They walked behind him and reached a library.

Governor : **he got up** Mister Parker.

Kai : **he shook his hand** Pleased to see you again. I brought my assistant. I hope you don't mind.

Governor : No.

They sat down while Bonnie leaned against the wall. She looked at Kai. He

took out documents to show the governor. They talked for a while. The

governor was satisfied with Kai's work. Bonnie was happy for him.

Governor : And how is your father ?

Kai : I don't know. I haven't been to London since a couple of years.

Governor : I see. Any reasons ?

Kai : We don't see eye to eye.

Governor : Too bad **knock on the door** Come in.

A slave came in holding a tray.

Governor : Tea time.

Bonnie observed the slave. She felt uncomfortable. It was her place not a long

time ago. Working on a ship was different.

Governor : **to Bonnie** Do you want some tea ?

Bonnie : **she deepened her voice** Yes, sir.

The slave served her a cup.

Bonnie : Thanks.

Governor : You have pretty hands for a young man.

She didn't know what to say. Kai cleared his throat feeling nervous.

Governor : You always honor our contracts. I can close my eyes on any

excentricities.

They finished their teas and left.

Bonnie : He knows.

Kai : Yes, he's really observant. Most people aren't but we have to be careful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On their way back to the ship, they went down a busy street. Bonnie was

looking around like the curious cat she was. She was taking everything in. Her

eyes fell on a group of women. They were wearing brightful dresses, most of

them were red. One of them left the group and walked towards Bonnie and

Kai.

?: **to Bonnie** Hello, sailor.

Bonnie : Ehhh...

She realized now these women were prostitutes.

?: Do you want to have a good time ?

Bonnie : **she shook her head frantically** No, no, I'm fine.

Kai was trying his best not to burst into laughing.

?: **she turned to him** You maybe ?

Bonnie : He's fine as well **she grabbed his arm and walked away quickly**

Kai : I could have answered that one.

Bonnie : What ? You want to go see her ?

Kai : **he chuckled** Jealousy looks good on you.

Bonnie : I'm not jealous !

Kai : Let go of my arm. People are looking at us weirdly.

Bonnie : **she did as told** Sorry.

Kai : You know, I don't think it would have bothered her if she found out you were a woman. A client is a client **he winked**

Bonnie : This is certainly not how I imagine my first time.

Kai : Oh, you're a virgin.

Bonnie : Yes. Um, can this conversation get more awkward ?

They remained silent on the rest of their way to the harbor.

* * *

A few days later

Kai grabbed two swords.

Marcos : This is a bad idea.

Kai : Why ?

Marcos : Because she stabbed someone and you want to make her even more dangerous ?

Kai : You don't trust Bonnie ?

Marcos : I do but...

Kai : Then it's settled **he left his quarters**

He walked to the kitchen. Bonnie and Richard were talking while cooking.

Kai : I need to borrow Bonnie for a while.

Richard : Do so.

Kai : Follow me.

They left the kitchen.

Bonnie : What do you need me for ?

Kai : I want to teach you how to fight.

Bonnie : **excitedly** With a sword ?

Kai : Yes. Today is lesson number one.

Bonnie : Oh, I'm going to love this.

* * *

They went on the upper deck.

Kai : Take this one **he gave her a sword**

Bonnie : Thanks.

Kai : The most important thing is to stop me from wounding you.

Bonnie : Go easy.

Kai : Of course. Now face me.

She obeyed.

Kai : You have to block my sword like this **he showed her**

She copied him.

Kai : Not bad. I can also try this way **he raised his sword**

She blocked him above her head.

Kai : Good but you have to be quick because now you're in that position, I can stab you in the stomach.

Bonnie : **she nodded** I need to move my legs too.

Kai : Yes. We can try faster.

They rehearsed for a few minutes. Kai tricked her on the left and grabbed her.

He turned her over and pulled her against him. His sword was on her throat.

Kai : **he whispered in her ear** Dead.

His hot breath sent shivers down her spine.

Look-out : Ground !

Kai : **he let her go** Welcome in the new colonies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It took some time before they reached the right harbor. As usual Kai got in his

quarters to dress properly. Someone knocked on the door.

Kai : Come in.

Richard : **he opened** Did you want to tell me something ?

Kai : Yes. Make sure Bonnie stays busy. You know why.

The cook nodded and left.

* * *

Later

Bonnie wiped her forehead. She was cooking with Richard. He was whistling

while chopping some meat. She needed some fresh air and didn't think she

needed to ask for a permission. She left the kitchen without him noticing and

went on the upper deck. She leaned against the railing. Marcos was directing

and helping the crew. There was something new though. Slaves were carrying

packages. She didn't know this but they were full of tobacco and cotton. She

gasped. Now she understood why Kai didn't want his 'assistant'. She had some

difficulties to breathe and took a couple of deep breaths. She left the ship and

walked to the pontoon. She stopped a male slave.

?: What do you want, girl ?

Bonnie : How many are you ?

?: Slaves ? We're thousands. A lot of us stayed at the plantation.

Bonnie : My god...

?: Ya should go back in the ship before your master sees you.

Bonnie : He's not like that. He's different.

?: **he looked at her up and down** Then he must want something else **he walked away with his package**

Bonnie felt really sad. She took a few steps towards the ship.

Marcos : **he saw her face and grabbed her arm** Wait...

Bonnie : **she jerked her arm away** Leave me alone !

She went back in the kitchen. Richard was relieved to see her until she started

cutting vegetables at an angry pace. She dropped the knife and her shoulders

shook as she sobbed.

Richard : Bonnie...

Bonnie : **she turned around** Why is the world so unfair ?

Richard : Because mankind lives in it.

Bonnie : When I was a slave for Madame Elizabeth, a priest came once. He said that slavery was fine because we don't have souls anyway. He called us 'negros'. Madame Elizabeth threw him out of the house but I still remember.

Richard : **he wiped her tears with his apron** For what it worths, I think it's a lie. I know you have a soul like everyone else.

Bonnie : I guess so.

Richard : I consider you as the daughter I never had.

Bonnie : But we're not even the same skin color.

Richard : **he smiled** I think what matters is here **he pointed to her heart**

* * *

Kai didn't come back for lunch. Bonnie thought he was probably invited to eat

in the plantation. That really bothered her. When he came back, it was past

dinner time. Marcos took him apart to tell him what happened with the young

woman. Kai nodded and went to her door. He raised his fist to knock but

hesitated. He was sure she was mad. He put his hand down and walked to his

quarters. He felt like such a coward.

* * *

The next day

Bonnie went in and put the tray on his desk without a word.

Kai : **he cleared his throat** I was told what happened.

Bonnie : I won't eat with you today or any other day for that matter.

Kai : I can explain.

Bonnie : Explain what ? That you work with a plantation that uses slaves ?

Kai : Sometimes I don't have a choice but you know what I think about slavery. I bought you out of jail.

Bonnie : And I'll always be thankful for that but it's exactly the point. You bought me. Like I'm a horse or a bag of flour.

Kai : I don't want you to be mad at me.

Bonnie : Too bad I am **she left**

He sighed. She's just a woman, why are you so upset ? He thought. But the truth

was her opinion really mattered to him. He grabbed a fork and started to eat

without appetite. It was boring without Bonnie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that day

Kai left the ship and went in town. He walked into a women shop.

Shop owner : Hello. Looking for a gift ?

Kai : Yes.

Shop owner : I have a lot of choices. Do you have any ideas ? Jewelry maybe ?

Kai : **he thought about her hair** Do you have hairbrushes ?

Shop owner : This way **he showed him his models**

The young navigator chose one in wood with turtle's scales and beaver's hair.

He hoped Bonnie would like it.

* * *

That night

Before leaving his quarters he picked a book. He went in front of her door and

knocked. He waited a couple of minutes and knocked again.

Bonnie : **she opened the door** Oh it's you.

Kai : Let me in, please.

Bonnie : Mmmmm...

Kai : Please.

She opened the door wider. He walked inside and closed it. She sat on her bed

and crossed her arms against her chest.

Kai : Do you know how hard it was to sit at this table and watch people glauting while slaves were serving us ?

Bonnie : It must have been tough.

Kai : I don't want you to believe I support this. It's just sometimes I don't have a choice, you have to understand.

Bonnie : I do now but this is a sensitive topic for me.

Kai : I know. This is why I didn't want you to see.

Bonnie : Alright.

Kai : I have a gift for you.

Bonnie : Oh you shouldn't have.

Kai : You don't even know what it is.

Bonnie : Still.

Kai : **he gave her the wrapped package** Look inside.

She opened it and found the hairbrush. He waited for her reaction.

Bonnie : It's beautiful.

Kai : I hope I chose it well and that you can forgive me for my mistake.

Bonnie : Well, I can't stay mad forever, right ?

Kai : **he smiled** Right. Do you know Thomas Moore ?

Bonnie : No.

Kai : He wrote this book about a perfect society. I thought maybe you'd like to read it.

Bonnie : Is there any complicated words ?

Kai : Some.

Bonnie : **she patted the space next to her** Read it to me.

He sat by her side, their legs touching and started the book.

* * *

Three weeks later

The morning was foggy. The ship was riding along the coast of an island. In the

kitchen Bonnie and Richard were preparing some breakfast. It was really quiet

and it was even more surprising when all of hell broke lose. The old cook

stiffened when he heard a sound he knew too well. Without hesitating, he

grabbed Bonnie by her waist and threw both of them on the floor. A cannonball

flew above their heads and destroyed the oven. They looked up and saw the

hole it had left in the wall. Dust and debris were falling.

Richard : **through his teeth** Pirates.

Bonnie : Oh my god, we are under attack !

Richard : **he helped her up** It's time to put in practise what Kai taught you.

The young woman nodded and grabbed the sword he was handing her. He kept

one for himself and they ran outside the kitchen.

* * *

When they reached the upper deck, they saw the mess. The crew was fighting dirty pirates. Her eyes got

wide and she shook a little.

Richard : Don't let the fear overcome you !

Bonnie : I can do this, I can do this.

The cook let out a fighting scream and jumped in the battle. A pirate came to

her and started to laugh. Either he was happy to find a woman or he thought

she would be easy to kill. Bonnie's eyes hardened and she put herself in

position. He charged her and the fight begun.


	10. Chapter 10

Before I start this chapter, a happy bday to my friend Sirine. You probably knows her as Kennett_Bonkai on twitter or as TVD_Bonkai on Youtube. By the way check out her amazing vids if you haven't already:)

Chapter 10

Pirate : You fight well for a woman.

Bonnie : Thanks the person who trained me.

Pirate : **he smirked** But you'll still taste my personal sword.

The young woman rolled her eyes. Why were men so obsessed with sex ? They

kept fighting and she was impressed by her own defensive skills. Kai really

taught her well. She took a step back but her foot got stuck in her dress. She

lost her balance and fell on the deck. The pirate grinned widely and raised his

sword. Suddenly a gargling noise started in his throat and he spat blood.

Bonnie noticed something poking out of his chest. It was harshly pulled out

and the pirate collapsed revealing Kai. He extended his hand. She grabbed it

and he pulled her up.

Bonnie : Is he...

Kai : Dead ? **he touched the body with his boot** Yes.

Bonnie : Oh.

Kai : Never hesitate, it's the difference between life and death.

They heard a noise and were knocked down by an explosion. It was a grenade.

Bonnie started to cough. She heard her name being called. Kai.

Bonnie : I'm fine !

* * *

The young man was not far from her but smoke stopped him to see her. He got

up stumbling slightly. He looked around. The battle was still going on. He

noticed a man standing a few feet away. He was wearing a huge hat and a

serious expression was painted on his face. Kai thought it was the captain

pirate. He approched him silently ready to attack.

Captain : Well, I guess you're the master of this ship.

Kai : **he glared** Yes.

Captain : **he drew out his sword** That's an honor then.

They started to fight. They quickly realized they were equally skilled. The

pirate captain hit him in the face and stabbed his shoulder.

Kai : **he yelped in pain** Cheater !

Captain : No, I'm a pirate.

Bonnie : If that's so **she cut his thigh**

He fell on his knees.

Kai : **he placed the blade of his sword against his throat** Everybody stops or I kill him !

* * *

The battle was over soon after that. The surviving pirates left and the ones who

died on the ship were thrown over the railing.

Bonnie : You're hurt.

Kai : It's just a scratch.

Bonnie : Go in your quarters, I'll take care of it.

Kai : No, I have to...

Bonnie : Marcos can handle it. In your quarters, now.

Kai : Fine **he walked away**

* * *

The former slave went in the kitchen. Richard was here, dabbing his face.

Bonnie : I'm so happy you're alive.

Richard : Same for you.

She collected a bassin and put some water in it before adding alcohol.

Richard : It's for Kai.

It wasn't a question. Her feelings for the young navigator was not a secret for

him. And from what he saw it was mutual.

Bonnie : Yes.

Richard : Go on then.

She smiled and left.

* * *

She joined him in his quarters. He was sitting on his chair waiting for her.

Bonnie : **she put the bassin on the desk** No hot water, the oven was destroyed.

Kai : I'll have to buy a new one.

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** Take off your shirt.

He looked at her puzzled.

Bonnie : I need to access the wound.

Kai : Right **he started to unbutton it**

She discovered with amazement his well defined chest and his abs. He had

some hair down there tracing a line. She felt her heart beating faster. Yes, she

was attracted to this man and she wanted him. She grabbed a cloth and watered

it in the bassin. She started to dab the fresh wound. He winced.

Bonnie : Sorry.

Kai : It's ok.

Bonnie : At least it's not too deep, I won't have to sew it.

Kai : Yeah.

Bonnie : **she noticed a scar on his chest** What is that ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kai : It's an old story.

Bonnie : Well, I'm here to listen.

Kai : My father was a navigator before me. Sometimes he would take me in his travels. It was part of my education.

* * *

Flashback

The ship was sailing softly in the night. Kai was sleeping when he heard noises.

There was a battle ! He jumped out his bed and got dressed quickly. He might

be only eight but he was very brave. He grabbed his sword and went on the

upper deck. Pirates were everywhere fighting and killing.

Joshua : Kai ! What are you doing here ?!

Kai : I want to help !

Joshua : No ! You're going to get killed, go back in your cabin !

Kai : But...

A pirate pulled his father away and they started to fight. Kai wasn't sure what to

do. He knew how to fight but it was scarier than he imagined. Another pirate

passed by.

Kai : Hey !

Pirate : What ?

Kai : I'm here to fight you !

Pirate : **he chuckled** I don't have time for this, kid.

The young boy put on a serious face and attacked the pirate. But the man was

taller and stronger. He grabbed him and slashed the right side of his chest. The

pain made Kai faint. When he reached conscience again his father was holding

him in his arms. They were in a rowboat and an officer was working hard on

the rowing. Kai looked over Joshua's shoulder. The ship was in flames.

End of the flashback

* * *

Bonnie : Does it hurt ?

Kai : Not anymore but I still hate pirates.

She traced the scar with the tips of her fingers. He grabbed her wrist and kissed

her hand. Her heart skipped a beat and she leaned in. Knock on the door.

Kai : **he groaned** Yes ?

Marcos : **he came in** We lost four men.

Kai : I'll be right here.

Marcos : Alright **he left**

Honestly he was slightly bitter. He secretly hoped Bonnie wouldn't be interested

in Kai but he just saw their closeness. He sighed a little. You'll find a good

woman someday, he told himself.

* * *

Bonnie : What are you going to do now ?

Kai : **he got up and his shirt back on** I need to get rid of the bodies in the sea.

Bonnie : Oh.

Kai : It's what we do when we lose men on the ocean.

Bonnie : But we have no priest.

Kai : Don't worry about their souls, they died bravely.

They left his quarters. The bodies had been aligned on the deck and wrapped in

some sheets they could find.

Kai : Anyone wants to say something ?

The crew stayed silent their heads down.

Kai : They were brave men. They fought well and lost their lives today. God bless their souls.

Everyone : God bless their souls **they signed themselves**

The bodies were thrown over the railing.

* * *

The next day

The ship stopped on an island. The crew was still in a bad mood after the attack.

Kai thought it would be a good idea to let them go in a tavern. Bonnie didn't

want to join them and he understood why. He took a sip of his beer.

?: Are you Kai Parker ?

Kai : Who's looking for him ?

?: **she smiled** I'm Caroline Forbes. People advised me to come see you.

Kai : Why for, Miss ?

Caroline : Well, you're a good and honest navigator. I need to come back home.

Kai : Is it far ?

Caroline : No **she took out a map** It's just here.

Kai : **he thought about it** One or two days on the sea.

Caroline : I'll pay you of course.

Kai : How much ?

She showed him a small purse full of coins.

Kai : Well, we have a deal, Miss Forbes.

Caroline : Caroline, please call me Caroline.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The night was falling. Bonnie was in her cabin thinking about the moment they

shared yesterday. They were so close from kissing ! Her heart fluttered. She

had never been attracted to a man before but it felt delicious. The fact that he

was white didn't bother her. She was brushing her hair with his gift. Her mind

drifted away and she started to daydream. A few minutes later, she heard a

knock on her door. She put her brush on her bed and got up. She fixed her dress

and smiled. Maybe it was Kai ! She opened the door and got a little confused.

Indeed it was Kai but he wasn't alone. A blonde woman was standing next to

him. She smiled to Bonnie.

Kai : Are you busy ?

Bonnie : No.

Kai : This is Caroline. She'll be with us for a couple of days. Can you take care of her, please ?

Bonnie : Of course.

Kai : Show her the cabin she'll sleep in. I'm going to talk to Richard. He needs to make an extra meal for our guest **he walked away**

* * *

Bonnie : Follow me **she left her cabin**

Caroline : What is your name ?

Bonnie : I'm Bonnie.

Caroline : It's a really cute name.

Bonnie : Um thanks **she opened a door** I hope this cabin is good enough.

Caroline : It will do. I'm just a passenger **she went in**

Bonnie : Let me help you **she grabbed her luggage and put it on the bed**

Caroline : Are you a freed slave ?

Bonnie : No, Kai bought me.

Caroline : I see.

Bonnie : Do you want me to bring your meal here ?

Caroline : Actually Kai invited me for dinner tonight.

Bonnie : Oh.

She got worried. This woman was so blonde and so beautiful. She also had a

fair skin. She looked at her own caramel one. Her hair was dark and wavy. She

felt like a black cat standing next to an angel.

Caroline : Can you help me with my dress ?

 **Bonnie : Yes she opened the luggage**

She saw an ivory dress with bits of gold. Very flattering for Caroline's skin tone.

She grabbed it carefully. The material was soft and rich. Even Madam

Elizabeth didn't own such luxury. Bonnie envied her a little.

Caroline : You are the only woman on board ?

 **Bonnie :** Yes and now you.

* * *

Later

Caroline went in Kai's cabin. A small table was brought in and dressed.

Kai : You look lovely.

Caroline : Thank you.

Kai : Please **he gestured her to sit**

They sat on their chairs. Bonnie came in with two trays and smiled politely.

Kai : **he smiled widely** That smells good.

Bonnie : Richard and I made it. We did all we could considering the oven is unavailable.

Kai : Right. I have to buy a new one.

The young woman put both trays on the table.

Kai : You're not eating here ?

Bonnie : I already ate.

Kai : Oh **he put his hand on her waist** I'll see you tomorrow then.

The contact sent some heat inside her.

Bonnie : **weakly** Yes **she left**

* * *

As soon as she closed the door her stomach grumbled. She lied but she didn't

want to stay with them. Then she thought about his hand on her waist and

smiled. She didn't have to worry about Caroline.

* * *

Caroline : Can I ask something ?

Kai : Yes.

Caroline : What is your relationship with that young girl ?

Kai : It's personnal.

Caroline : Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.

Kai : You didn't but it's between Bonnie and me. Eat before it's cold.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bonnie came back in the kitchen.

Richard : Are they enjoying their meal ?

Bonnie : I guess so.

Richard : Oh, you didn't stay ?

Bonnie : Of course not, I wasn't needed there.

Richard : Sit and eat.

She sat on a chair and grabbed a slice of bread.

Richard : You don't need to be jealous.

Bonnie : **she swallowed** Of what ?

Richard : Of that blonde woman.

Bonnie : Caroline.

Richard : Caroline, yes. Well she has nothing on you.

Bonnie : I know that.

Richard : Kai likes you.

Bonnie : You think ?

Richard : I'm sure.

She smiled. She was aware of the moments she shared with him where they

didn't know where to stand. Where they were too close. She remembered the

moment she traced his scar and they almost kissed.

Bonnie : You're right.

He got up and started looking in the closet.

Bonnie : What are you doing ?

Richard : Got it **he showed a bottle**

Bonnie : Oh, I never drank that.

Richard : Don't worry **he grabbed two glasses and only poured a bit**

Bonnie : Just a sip then.

Richard : Cheers to your love.

Bonnie : **she drank and made a face** It's absolutly disgusting !

Richard : **he chuckled** Yes.

Bonnie : **she let her glass on the table** Enough.

Richard : At least you tried.

She grabbed some food.

* * *

Two days later

Kai : **he looked through his spyglass** Is this your island ?

Caroline : Let me see.

He gave her the spyglass.

Caroline : **she looked** Yes. There is a small harbor you can use.

Kai : Alright.

Caroline : I had a good time on this ship, thank you.

Kai : You should thanks Bonnie, she's the one who helped you.

Caroline : True but I want to thanks everyone of you by hosting a banquet.

Kai : **he smiled** My crew will be happy.

Caroline : Give me some time to organize that though.

Kai : Of course.

* * *

The ship entered the harbor and stopped along the pontoon. Caroline left to her

house to ask her servants to organize the banquet.

Bonnie : Kai ?

Kai : **he smiled** Yes ?

Bonnie : I'm invited to the banquet too, right ?

Kai : Of course.

Bonnie : Because Caroline didn't say anything.

Kai : You're included since she said she wants to thanks everyone.

Bonnie : That's good then.

Kai : You never went to one ?

Bonnie : No. Madame Elizabeth was nice but that never happened.

Kai : Well it will be a first then.

Bonnie : Should I wear anything special ?

Kai : I don't think so.

Bonnie : Ok. I'm going to brush my hair though.

Kai : Do what you want.

She smiled and walked away.

Marcos : A banquet ?

Kai : Yes, why ?

Marcos : It seems a bit too much.

Kai : Not everyone is a bad person.

Marcos : You're right, it was just a weird feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The house was beautiful. Caroline's servants had time to arrange tables with

food and wines. The room was lit with candles.

Caroline : **she smiled** Welcome to my home. Please eat and drink as much as you wish.

The party started. Bonnie grabbed a cup and brought it to her lips. She was here

to experiment as well. She drank a small sip. The taste was...special.

Bonnie : Is it supposed to taste like that ?

Kai : What ?

Bonnie : The wine.

Kai : Maybe you're not used to it **he shrugged**

Bonnie : Yeah...

Kai : You should relax.

Kai : **he smiled** I'm going to enjoy the food **he walked away**

She couldn't help but think that wine wasn't supposed to have that bitter

aftertaste. Maybe I'm being paranoid, she scolded herself. She went to a table

and took a piece of pie. It was really sweet. She looked around the room. Her

crewmates were drinking, eating and laughing. Far from her doubtful thoughts.

Speaking of doubt, she spotted Kai talking with Caroline. Her hand was on his

arm and she was leaning into him. Bonnie felt jealousy making her heart miss a

beat. Maybe Kai wasn't interested but the blonde woman obviously was !

Bonnie had the urge to pull out her blond hair. Her head got dizzy. The wine ?

She frowned. She just drank a sip, she couldn't be drunk. Suspicion was back

into her mind. She heard a giggle. Caroline.

* * *

The beautiful woman got up and walked away. Trusting her instinct, the young slave followed her at a safe

distance. The worst that could happen was Bonnie making a fool of herself.

She hid behind a wall when she heard voices. A female and a few males.

Caroline : Everything's ready ?

?: Yes, ma'am.

Caroline : These fools are getting drunk. Go take guns and lock them in.

Bonnie gasped and put a hand on her mouth.

Caroline : I heard something. You, go see what it is.

Bonnie looked around in a hurry. She needed to hide ! She opened a door and

went inside. It was a little lounge. There was nowhere to hide better. She heard

footsteps getting closer. She saw two swords hanging above the fireplace. She

ran and climbed on a footboard. She grabbed one sword and got in position.

* * *

The handle twisted and the door opened.

?: What are you doing here ?

It was one of Caroline's henchmen.

Bonnie : What are we going to do with the crew ?

?: Go back with the others and stop asking questions.

Bonnie : **she glared** I have a sword so you answer me !

?: **he drew his weapon out** So do I.

They started to fight. She didn't want to kill him but she wondered if she had a

choice. Then she remembered a thing Kai taught her. She didn't need to play

fair, she could as well trick him.

Bonnie : **she held her stomach** Owwww...

?: What ?

Bonnie : **heavy breath** I think...I think I'm going to give birth !

?: But you don't even look pregnant.

Bonnie : You're a man, how would you know ?!

?: Well...

Bonnie : Help me !

He hesitated.

Bonnie : **she sat on a couch** I'm begging you !

He leaned towards her and she knocked him out with her sword. He fell on the

floor with a heavy thud.

Bonnie : You were right, I'm so not pregnant.

* * *

Meanwhile

They were all passed out. Putting drugs into the wine was a good idea. Caroline

looked at them and smiled in satisfaction. She walked towards Kai. He was

unconscious just like the others.

Caroline : You were cute, too bad **to her men** Let's get to the ship and take all the goods !

They locked the doors of the main room and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bonnie followed them. She guessed they wanted to steal the goods. She just

didn't know how to stop them yet. Not to mention she was outnumbered. The

group was walking on the pontoon. She had to do something !

Caroline : Take everything and put the goods in the warehouse.

Bonnie : Caroline !

They all turned around and pointed their weapons at her. The young woman got

scared but she tried not to show it.

Caroline : Why are you not with the others ?

Bonnie : I'm stronger than you think.

?: What are we doing with her ?

Caroline : Go on, I'll take care of the problem.

They walked away.

Bonnie : No !

Caroline : If you let us continue, I'll spare your life.

Bonnie : I can't let you do that.

Caroline : **she sighed** I actually liked you.

Bonnie : And you're a thief !

Caroline : I earn my life like I can. You work on a ship and I steal.

Bonnie : Over my dead body.

Caroline : I can still make that happen.

They started to sword fight.

* * *

Meanwhile

Kai woke up with a pounding head. He threw away the cup he was still holding.

Bonnie was right, the wine was drugged. He got up stumbling and looked

around. All his crew was here except the young woman. He walked towards the

door and tried to open it. Locked.

Kai : **he shook him** Marcos !

Marcos : Mmmmm...

Kai : Wake up !

Marcos : **he opened his eyes** Why am I on the floor ?

Kai : You were right. Caroline fooled us.

Marcos : Damnit **he got up**

Kai : Bonnie's missing and we're locked here.

Marcos : The ship.

Kai : Probably Caroline's goal.

Marcos : Who said we need the door ?

They looked at the window. Kai grabbed a chair and threw the object against

the white window. It fell into pieces.

Marcos : Go, I'll wake the others.

Kai didn't hesitate. He jumped out the window and ran.

* * *

With Caroline and Bonnie

Caroline : You fight well. Who taught you ?

Bonnie : Kai.

Caroline : I should have known.

Bonnie : What do you want from him ?

Caroline : **she giggled** You're jealous.

Bonnie : That's not the point !

Caroline : Awww, no girl talk ?

Bonnie : No !

Caroline : You're in love with him. So sweet **she dropped her sword and took out a small gun**

Bonnie : What's that ?

Caroline : My way out **she pulled the trigger**

Bonnie yelped and grabbed her arm. It was pouring blood. She felt lightheaded

and stumbled over the railing. The dark waters swallowed her. Her last thought

before she blacked out was that she didn't know how to swim.

* * *

Caroline looked at the sea and smirked. She did appreciate Bonnie but she was standing between

her and the ship. She started to walk away when she heard a voice.

Kai : Bonnie !

Caroline : Too late.

He didn't listen to her and jumped in the water.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At first it was hard to see anything. The water was cold and it hurt his body. He

chose to focus on Bonnie to ignore the pain. He opened his eyes wide and

searched for her. He spotted her unconscious laying on the bottom of the sea.

Blood was oozing from her arm and curious fishes were swimming around her.

He reached her and grabbed her petite body. Going back at the surface was

very difficult. She wasn't helping and even though her weight wasn't much he

felt his muscles aching. His lungs were in fire. I can't give up, he thought. He

knew that if he did, they'd both die. He broke the surface of the ocean and

reached the sand. He layed Bonnie on her back.

* * *

Caroline thought about shooting them both. She was fascinated by the way he saved her. He risked

his life for her. She never saw a man doing that. True she didn't grow up with

any hero. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

Marcos : **he grabbed her throat and pointed a gun on her head** Hello, bitch.

Caroline : You're not going to kill me.

Marcos : You don't know me.

Caroline : That would be so cold.

Marcos : You hurt Bonnie !

Caroline : **she giggled** Impressive little slave. Two men wrapped around her finger. Too bad you're not her hero.

The words coming out of her mouth bit him. His hand pressed on her throat got

a little tighter. She gasped.

Marcos : You must be paying those men. You can't do that if you're dead. Let's go see them. What do you say ?

Caroline : Can't...breathe...

Marcos let go of her neck but he kept the weapon on her head. They walked

away.

* * *

Kai : Bonnie ?

She was very pale and not reacting. He moved strands of hair out of her face

and checked on her. She wasn't breathing.

Kai : No !

It wasn't possible that he did that for nothing. He opened her mouth and put his

lips on hers blowing air in her lungs. He massaged her heart as well. After a

few excruciating minutes, she spat water and opened her eyes.

Kai : Thank God !

Bonnie : You...saved me.

He smiled and hugged her tightly.

Bonnie : Oww my arm.

Kai : **he pulled away** Sorry.

* * *

Later

They took the ship back and left the island immediatly. Bonnie's wound was

taken care of and her arm bandaged.

Bonnie : What happened with Caroline ?

Kai : Nothing much.

Bonnie : Kai ?

Kai : It's her own private island. There is no prison so we just locked her in her house. She'll find a way out eventually.

Bonnie : I see. Well, she was very seductive.

Kai : I guess.

Bonnie : I thought you liked her.

Kai : Never.

A moment of silence passed.

Kai : Bonnie, I don't know what I would have done if you died.

Bonnie : **she smiled** I'm still here.

Kai : I'm glad.

Bonnie : Thank you for saving my life **she pecked his lips**

He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her mouth.

Bonnie : I need to rest, I'm so tired.

Kai : Go.

She walked away while he smiled.

* * *

Middle of the night

She couldn't sleep. She kept saying Caroline shooting her and herself falling in

the water. I have to learn how to swim, she thought. She swallowed with

difficulty. Her throat was dry and she needed to drink. She left her bed but she

felt really dizzy. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. The sensation

didn't go away, it got worse on the contrary. Her legs gave in and she fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning

Richard left the kitchen. He was worried. Bonnie didn't come yet and it wasn't

in her habits. Maybe she was simply too tired and he could understand but he

needed to make sure she was alright.

Richard : **he knocked on her door** Bonnie ?

No response. He tried again louder. His effort was still vain.

Richard : I'm going to come in, don't scream **he opened the door**

The room was dark. No candles. It didn't stop his eyes to notice her laying on

the floor.

Richard : Bonnie ! **he kneeled down and touched her forehead**

She was burning up. He grabbed her in his arms and went to the upper deck as

fast as his legs could.

* * *

Kai was talking to Marcos. They were deciding on the

safest road to go deliver their goods. Their encounter with Caroline made them

careful and they didn't want to lose anything.

Richard : I need help !

Kai : What happened ?!

Richard : She has fever and...

Kai : I thought she was taken care of !

Richard : We did but...

Marcos : Blood poisoning.

Kai : We have to save her. What do we have to do ?

His companions looked at him and shook their heads. They were no doctors.

Kai : **raising his voice** Does anyone know anything ?

?: Well...

Kai : **he turned in the direction of the voice** Speak !

It was a young boy. Sixteen or seventeen. Maybe less.

?: I heard about a doctor. He does miracles according to people.

Kai : And where does that doctor live ?

?: Um, I can read maps.

Kai : Show me now.

The young boy walked to the map and furrowed his brows searching. Kai

waited impatiently.

?: Here **he pointed**

Kai : It's a very small island, are you sure someone lives on it ?

?: From what I heard.

Marcos : We could be there tomorrow if the wind is on our side.

Kai : We are going, no discussion.

* * *

Later

Bonnie felt something damp in her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open.

Kai : It's just me **he moved the cloth on her forehead**

Bonnie : What happened ? Where am I ?

Kai : In my cabin. You fainted.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : We're on our way to see a doctor.

Bonnie : Oh **she looked down** I'm in your bed.

Kai : Yes, I want to keep an eye on you.

Bonnie : You don't have to do all that.

Kai : It's my fault you got hurt.

Bonnie : What ? Of course not !

Kai : I should have listened when you got suspicious and I didn't so it's my fault.

Bonnie : I don't believe that.

Kai : Are you hungry ?

Bonnie : Not really.

Kai : Richard managed to cook a soup for you **he grabbed the bowl**

Bonnie : Just a few spoons then.

He fed her gently.

Bonnie : Thank you.

Kai : You should rest.

Bonnie : **she layed back on the bed** Can you stay with me ?

Kai : Yes.

Bonnie : I mean laying with me and holding me. I'm scared I won't find my way back.

Kai : You will be fine **he joined her in the bed**

Bonnie : Just in case **she hugged him**

Kai : **he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead** Sleep.

She closed her eyes. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day

Kai picked her up from the bed. She was very pale. _I can't lose her,_ he thought.

He couldn't imagine losing her. She was the most amazing woman he ever met.

He left his cabin and went on the upper deck. The boat anchored near the beach

of the remote island they were looking for.

Kai : I can only take five men. Who volunteers ?

He received several answers.

Kai : Good. The rest keeps the ship. We'll be back soon.

They took a rowing boat and navigated towards the beach.

Marcos : You can put her down, you know.

Kai : **he shook his head** No.

He was scared that if he let her go she would pass away. It wasn't logical but he

needed to hold her. They reached the beach and left the boat.

Kai : Alright boy, where does this doctor live ?

?: I don't really know, sorry.

Kai was getting pissed by the second. He knew time was running out.

Marcos : The good doc probably needs fresh water.

Kai : **he nodded** A river.

They starting walking and searching. They found a river and followed it.

* * *

Member of the crew : It's very quiet.

Kai : Too quiet.

Marcos : Stop.

Nobody moved.

Marcos : I'm going ahead **he walked away carefully**

It wasn't long until he found them. Animal traps. He saw a small wooden house.

The doctor probably lived there.

Marcos : Anyone here ?!

?: Go away, whoever you are !

Marcos : I can't. There's a young girl who needs your help.

The door opened revealing a dark haired man.

?: Really ?

Marcos : Yes, for real. I didn't come to this hellish island for fishing.

?: Bring her.

* * *

A few minutes later

? **he pointed at a table** Lay her here.

Kai : What's your name ?

?: Lorenzo but call me Enzo. Now, can you stop holding her like you're holding your dear life and put her down ?

Kai : Fine.

Enzo : What happened to her ?

Kai : She was shot in the arm. We think she has blood poisoning.

Enzo : I need to examine the wound. Can you leave ?

Kai : No.

Enzo : She needs space.

Kai : I said I wasn't leaving.

Marcos : He stays, we wait outside.

They left.

Enzo : Is she your wife ?

Kai : Something like that.

Enzo grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her sleeve. He did the same with the

bandage. It was dirty. There was blood and pus.

Enzo : I'm going to clean this.

Kai nodded and observed him working.

Enzo : Do you trust me ?

Kai : I don't know you.

Enzo : Fair enough. Well, you were right. She has blood poisoning. I cleaned the wound correctly. Now I'm going to use a potion.

Kai : Made of what ?

Enzo : That's a secret but it will help her, I swear.

Kai : If she dies, I'll kill you with my bare hands.

Enzo : Can I give it to her ?

Kai nodded. Enzo leaned her head back and pressed her chin opening her

mouth. He poured some of the potion in her throat and helped her swallow.

Kai : Now what ?

Enzo : We wait.

* * *

They stayed there for about thirty minutes.

Enzo : **he touched her forehead** The fever is dropping.

Kai : Let me see.

The doctor moved out of his way. The young navigator put a hand on her

forehead and noticed it was cooler.

Bonnie : **she opened her eyes and smiled a little** Kai...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kai : How are you feeling ?

Bonnie : Better, still tired though.

Enzo : It's normal. You need to drink this for a few days. I think you can go now. I did all I had to.

Kai : What's the price ?

Enzo : Nothing.

Kai : **he raised an eyebrow** What ?

Enzo : Is it unusual to do something for free ?

Kai : Quite actually.

Enzo : Look around you. If I'd make anyone pay, I would live somewhere else. I live for medecine and I do research on this island.

Kai : I see.

Enzo : **he grabbed some little bottles and put them into a bag** Take them.

Kai : Thank you, so much.

Enzo : I understand what she means to you.

Kai : **he cleared his throat** Yeah.

Enzo : You should go before the night.

Kai : Can you walk ?

Bonnie : I think so.

He helped her up.

Enzo : You two are lovely.

Pink spread on her cheeks.

Kai : **he grabbed the bag** You can lean on me.

Bonnie : **to Enzo** Thank you.

Enzo : **he leaned in and kissed her hand** The pleasure was mine.

She smiled a little.

Kai : We should go now.

She grabbed his hand and leaned on him.

Kai : Goodbye.

Enzo : Goodbye and good luck.

They walked away.

* * *

A week later

Bonnie was fine. The potion really worked miracles. Her arm was healing

naturally and the fever didn't come back. Richard didn't want her to work in the

kitchen so soon and insisted she kept resting. So that was what she did for the

past week. Now she was feeling better, she had an idea in mind. She waited

impatiently the night. She heard noises on Kai's quarters and left her bed. She

knocked on the door.

Kai : Come in.

Bonnie : Hey **she closed the door behind her**

Kai : Are you alright ?

Bonnie : Better than ever. I wanted to thank you.

Kai : **he smiled** You already did that.

She walked to him and grabbed his face between her hands before kissing him.

He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. He was longing this

moment for so long. He nibbled on her lip and when she opened her mouth he

slipped his tongue inside. Bonnie shivered. It was a new territory to her but she

wasn't complaining. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt.

Kai : **he pulled away** Wait.

She looked at him confused.

Kai : Are you sure you want to do this ? Because there's no going back.

Bonnie : Yes, I'm sure.

He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her passionatly. He helped her out

of her dress. She was naked except for the bandage on her arm and a necklace

he didn't know she had. He looked at her up and down with lust filling his eyes.

His pants started to feel little. She blushed as he undressed himself. It was the

first time she saw a naked man and the view was glorious.

Kai : Are you scared ?

Bonnie : A little.

Kai : It will be fine **he kissed her and layed her on his bed**

He went on top of her. He kissed her neck while caressing her body. She

moaned lightly her body heating up with desire.

Kai : Are you ready for this ?

She nodded slowly. He spread her legs and entered her softly holding himself

back. She felt a burn and whimpered.

Kai : I'm sorry.

Bonnie : It's going to be ok, right ?

Kai : Yes **he waited a few minutes without moving just kissing her**

She was getting used to him inside of her. He really wanted to make love to her

but he knew it wasn't easy for her. Maybe they should try again another time.

Bonnie : I think you can, well, move.

He nodded and started to thrust slowly. She took a sharp breath.

Kai : Bonn...*his voice died in a moan*

Bonnie : I'm ok.

After a few moments, she started to enjoy herself and let out a moan. He smiled

and kissed her. He also picked up the pace.

Bonnie : Oh Kaiiiii...

Their love making lasted for a while.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He was looking at the ceiling while stroking her hair gently. He knew she dozed

off into a peaceful slumber. He hoped he wasn't too hard on her. He smiled

remembering of what happened earlier. He was happy she had chosen to take

their relationship to this level. The truth was he desired her since he freed her

from jail but he was patient. _And damn was I rewarded,_ he thought, _this_

 _gorgeous woman is mine !_ He heard her moving and looked down. Her eyes

fluttered open.

Kai : Slept well ?

Bonnie : Yes. Did I sleep a long time ?

Kai : About thirty minutes I think.

Bonnie : Mmmmmm **she stretched herself and winced**

Kai : It will pass. The other times won't be painful.

Bonnie : Oh so you're planning to do this again.

Kai : Unless you don-

She kissed him. He closed his eyes enjoying the kiss.

Bonnie : Of course I want to.

Kai : Good.

They stayed silent for a while.

Kai : I never saw your necklace before.

Bonnie : It's...personal.

Kai : I guessed so because it was hidden under your dress.

Bonnie : It's from my childhood just like your scar.

He grabbed her necklace and studied it. Pretty green flower matching Bonnie's

eyes color.

Bonnie : My mom gave it to me.

Kai : I didn't know you knew her.

Bonnie : It's more complicated than that.

* * *

Flashback

Bonnie : **she opened the door** You wanted to see me, Ma'am ?

Elizabeth : Yes, close the door and sit down, will you ?

Bonnie : Of course **she did as told**

Elizabeth : I'm getting old, dear.

Bonnie : Mmmm...

Elizabeth : **she giggled** Of course you always saw me that way. But I can feel I'm going to die soon.

Bonnie : **she shook her head** No.

Elizabeth : It's bound to happen.

Bonnie : I don't want to lose you.

Elizabeth : Let me finish this, please.

The young girl remained silent.

Elizabeth : Do you still have your necklace ?

Bonnie : Of course, it's here **she showed her**

Elizabeth : Good. Your mother gave it to me when she left you here.

Bonnie : What ? But you never told me this !

Elizabeth : Because she asked me not to until you were old enough. I remember that night clearly. A group of free slaves came to ask for shelter. I provided it of course. They told me they were going to a town where only people like them were allowed. A woman had a little girl. It was you if you haven't guessed already. But you were too weak to travel. It broke her heart but she had no choice. She...

Bonnie : Gave me to you.

Elizabeth : **she opened a drawer** I wrote you down on my will. When I die, you will receive a certain amount of money.

Bonnie : Oh.

Elizabeth : **she smiled** You'll be able to live among you own people.

Bonnie : **she swallowed the lump in her throat** Where is it ?

Elizabeth : A place called Bonnaventure.

End of the flashback

* * *

Bonnie : She died a few months after this conversation.

Kai : I don't understand. If you unheritated money, why are you here ?

Bonnie : Because her son didn't listen. He destroyed the will and sold me to the tavern. I had no power against him even though I'm technically not a slave.

Kai : I'll help you.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : I want to help you find Bonnaventure like you were meant to be.

Bonnie : **she smiled** You know you are amazing, right ?

Kai : I try.

They kissed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day

Richard : Are you certain you can do this ? Are you well enough ?

Bonnie : Yes, I feel too lazy already.

Richard : I told you it was alright to rest.

Bonnie : I've done enough of this, trust me !

Richard : **he raised his hands** Fine, I give up.

Bonnie : Did Kai buy a new oven ?

Richard : Yes.

Bonnie : **she clapped her hands** Let's cook then.

Richard : I thought I was the master here.

Bonnie : **she smiled sweetly** You are.

He shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Later

The door was opened.

Bonnie : **she went in** Kai ?

The cabin was empty. She walked to his desk and put down both trays. She

heard a noise and arms sneaked around her waist. She let out a small scream.

Kai : **he chuckled** It's just me.

Bonnie : Don't do that again !

Kai : Sorry **he kissed her neck sweetly**

Bonnie : **she closed her eyes** Mmmmm...

His hands caressed her skin.

Bonnie : What about the food ?

Kai : Later.

Bonnie : We should probably close the door.

Kai : Done.

Bonnie : You thought about everything.

Kai : Yes **he turned her around and captured her lips in a devouring kiss**

She wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him back. He pushed her a

little into the desk threatening to make the contents fall. He picked her up and

layed her on the bed. His hands went under her dress and stroked her legs. She

moaned lightly.

Kai : **seductively** You want to take it off ?

She pushed him off and got up. After a couple minutes of effort the dress fell on

the ground leaving her naked. He licked his lips.

Bonnie : Your turn.

Kai : Fair enough **he got on his feet and took all his clothes off**

She blushed a little. Sex and naked bodies were still new to her.

Kai : **he smiled** You're so innocent.

Bonnie : Says the person who took my virginity.

Kai : Mmmmm enough talking **he kissed her while pushing her back on the bed**

Her giggle turned into a small moan when he caressed her inner thighs. He

marked her neck before entering her.

Bonnie : Ohhhhhh...

That sound satisfied him and he started to move inside of her. _Yessss,_ he

thought. She wasn't the first woman he was with but she was by far the most

beautiful one. She ran her hands down his back making him shiver. After a

moment, she scratched his shoulders.

Kai : *he groaned* Ahhh...

Bonnie : Sorry.

Kai : No, feels good **he grabbed her legs, wrapped them around his waist and went deeper**

She threw her head against the pillow and cried out. He went faster and harder.

* * *

Later

They were still in bed.

Kai : I have an idea.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : You could leave your cabin and spend your nights here.

Bonnie : Oh, um, I'm not sure that...

Kai : What's wrong ?

Bonnie : Why do you want me here ? For my body ? **she made a move to leave the bed**

Kai : **he grabbed her hand** Stay here.

She struggled to break free. He pulled on her waist and trapped her under him

in a firm grip.

Bonnie : Let go of me !

Kai : Stop being so mad ! Yes, I do like your body but I asked you to come here because I also enjoy holding you close, it's soothing !

She relaxed.

Kai : I would NEVER use you.

Bonnie : I'm sorry.

Kai : You are a human being like me. Start seeing yourself as so **he kissed her softly**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few days later

The ship was anchored in a harbour. Kai left with Bonnie disguised as a man.

Bonnie : Where are we going ? To see the governor ?

Kai : No, not this time. Marcos is doing that.

Bonnie : Then we're going to... ?

Kai : To see if I got any letters.

Bonnie : Oh.

He entered a tavern.

Bonnie : **she frowned** Why does it always have to be in one ?

Kai : **he smiled** Oh well. You'll be alright for a few minutes on your own here ?

Bonnie : Yes, I'm not made of sugar.

Bonnie : Yes, I'm not made of sugar.

He nodded and walked away. She waited by the door.

?: You want a drink, boy ?

Bonnie : **in her best male voice** No.

The girl walked away. Being in taverns still made Bonnie uncomfortable. Last

time she was in one, her master tried to rape her. She closed her eyes and shook

her head. It was over now. She was with Kai and he lo-cared about her. She

opened her eyes to see him walking back to her. He had a weird look on his

face.

Bonnie : What's going on ?

Kai : I'll tell you outside.

They left the tavern and took a few steps in the street.

Kai : My father sent me a letter. He says he's sick and wants me to come home.

Bonnie : But that's in England.

Kai : Yes, I know that.

She flinched at his tone.

Kai : Sorry, I didn't mean to do that **he sighed** It's across the ocean.

Bonnie : How sick is your father ?

Kai : Very according to the letter.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

Bonnie : You should go then.

Kai : But...

Bonnie : Kai, I know you don't agree with him but he is your father and he is sick. You need to go see him.

Kai : That means we won't go find Bonnaventure.

Bonnie : Not for the moment but we're not dead yet, we can do when we're back from England.

Kai : What did I do to deserve you ?

A light shade of pink colored her cheeks. He pulled her inside a small street and

pushed her against a wall. He kissed her passionatly. She responded to the kiss

until he pulled away chuckling.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : That's the first time I kiss you when you're dressed as a man. A bit disturbing.

Bonnie : You're the one who started.

Kai : Fair enough **he kissed her again**

* * *

London, two months later

(A/N : Yes, I'm skipping time because there's nothing to say about their crossing, they ate, slept, had sex...you see)

The weather was still foggy this morning. Jeremy was walking in a fancy

house. He was the personal servant of Elena (A/N : not related). He knocked

lightly on her door.

?: Come in.

He opened the door and smiled. She was beautiful as usual.

Elena : **she smiled** Good morning, Jeremy.

Jeremy : Good morning, lady.

Elena : I already told you to call me Elena. You did that when we were children so please continue.

Jeremy : Alright.

Elena : **she saw the letter he was holding** What is that ?

Jeremy : I don't know. I don't read your letters **he gave it to her**

Elena : Thank you **she read it and squealed** Oh my god !

Jeremy : What ?

Elena : Kai is finally back to England ! I have to go see my mom, I need a new dress ! **she almost ran in the hallway**

Jeremy rolled his eyes annoyed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

12 years ago

Three children were playing outside a countryhouse.

Jeremy : Three, two, one...I'm ready ! **he opened his eyes and started looking for his two friends**

He found Elena first and he smiled. The little girl was precious.

Elena : **she giggled** You win.

Jeremy : Yes. Let's find Kai now.

The search was trickier because the boy had found a good hiding place. It took

them about ten minutes to discover him up in a tree.

Elena : Get down ! You're not one of those Indians, you're going to break your neck !

Kai : Don't worry, I'm brave **he got down and jumped on the ground**

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He liked playing with Kai but he easily got annoyed

when he was getting all Elena's attention.

Kai : You want to see my scar ? The wound's closed now.

Elena : Yes.

He came back a few weeks ago from a travel with his father where he got hurt

by a pirate. He opened his shirt a little.

Elena : Does it hurt ?

Kai : Not anymore.

Jeremy : Can we go back to playing ?

Elena : **she turned to him** Yes. How can we do like you're already my servant and you do everything I say ?

Jeremy : Ummm...

Elena : C'mon, you know it will happen eventually. My mother told me so.

Jeremy's mom : **she opened the kitchen door** Jeremy ! Come here !

Jeremy : That's my cue **he went back in the kitchen**

Mom : You need to help me with the cleaning and supper.

Jeremy : Yes.

He knew she wanted to add something else. He grabbed a knife and started to

peel a potato.

Mom : I already told you that you can't play with them.

Jeremy : But they're my only friends.

Mom : They are not your friends. Our family serve them for generations.

Jeremy groaned.

Mom : **she touched his shoulder** Remember where your place is.

* * *

Present time

Bonnie : You don't want us to come with you ?

The ship was anchored along the Thames in London. Her fascinated eyes were

looking everywhere. She had never seen quite a city like this. She wanted to

explore as much as she could !

Kai : Not for the moment. I want to meet with my father alone first.

Bonnie : I see.

Kai : You'll see the city, I swear **he kissed her** I have to go **he left**

Bonnie : Marcos ?

Marcos : Yes ?

Bonnie : You've known Kai for a long time. Longer than me. Is he hiding something ?

Marcos : **uncomfortable** You shouldn't ask me.

Bonnie : That's not what I wanted to hear.

Marcos : I know. Um, I'm going to see if anyone needs me **he walked away**

The young woman sighed and leaned against the railing.

* * *

With Kai

He was walked into his father's main room where he usually met with guests.

Joshua : Finally, you are back home.

Kai : **he nodded** Father. I have to say I am a bit surprised. In your letter you said you were badly ill. I was afraid to not be here in time and only attend to

your funeral.

Joshua : Turned out I exagerated a little. I am fine now.

Kai : Did you trick me to come ?

Joshua : It's been two years, Kai.

Kai : Answer me !

Joshua : Yes. I wanted you home because you forgot your duties here.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kai : This is my life. I think I should decide what I do with it.

Joshua : It has been two years since you ran away away under a false excuse.

Kai : And I would have gladly stayed away if you didn't lie to me !

Joshua : I needed to ! Now that you're here you're finally going to...

?: Dad ! Malachai ! Stop fighting please.

They turned around to see Josette, his twin sister, standing by the door.

Kai : **he smiled** Josette, I'm so glad to see you.

Josette : Same **she walked towards him and engulfed her into a hug**

Joshua groaned. He wasn't very good at showing affection.

Josette : Let's walk in the garden. I'll see you later, dad.

They went outside.

Josette : Tell me what you did in the last two years.

He smiled and started to talk. His sister always understood him. He told her

about his journeys and about Bonnie.

Kai : She is the most amazing woman I know.

Josette : Do you love her ?

Kai : I think so.

Josette : Does she know Elena is your fiancée ?

He stopped and nervously picked some flower between his fingers.

Josette : You didn't tell her.

Kai : I didn't need to. I had planned on never coming back here.

Josette : **she sighed** Malachai, what did you do ? What about Elena ?

Kai : You know that I never loved her. She's just a friend of mine.

Josette : We don't choose who we must marry. I didn't choose Alaric but I learned to love him.

Kai : You were lucky enough. I mean I wouldn't be unhappy if I marry Elena but it's Bonnie I want.

Josette : Did you tell dad ?

Kai : No. I don't know what I should do.

Josette : You have to go see Elena and tell her the truth. Well, at least that you don't want to be her husband.

Kai : I will.

* * *

The next day

Bonnie : Are you sure ?

Kai : Yes. Josette will be delighted to show you the city.

Bonnie : But I thought it would be with you.

Kai : I know and I wanted that too but something came up and I have to be somewhere else. It doesn't mean we can't go together another day.

Bonnie : Fine. It's not like I have a choice.

He smiled and kissed her. They left the ship.

Josette : You must be Bonnie.

Bonnie : Yes.

Josette : I heard so much about you. Shall we ?

Kai : Take care of her.

Josette : She's safe with me.

He nodded and walked away.

* * *

Josette : We're going this way.

Bonnie : Oh alright.

They walked in the streets. The young woman was looking around with

curiosity. She noticed that people were staring at her. Some mother quickly

pulled their children away and left. Some people even crossed themselves.

Josette : It's the colour of your skin.

Bonnie : They never saw someone like me ?

Josette : Most never did. Some yes but not walking freely in the streets.

Bonnie : I was a slave but not anymore. I work for your brother. My skin doesn't seem to bother you.

Josette : No. I didn't travel like my brother but I see you're a human being just like me.

Bonnie smiled. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

Josette : So tell me, when are you due ? **she looked at Bonnie's belly**

Bonnie : **surprised** Oh um...I'm not sure. I might be one or two months pregnant.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Josette : **she nodded** I see.

Bonnie : How did you know ?

Josette : I have two boys, Alexander and Thomas. I know the signs.

Bonnie : I understand.

Josette : Will it be your firstborn ?

Bonnie : Yes.

Josette : I was lucky enough to survive two childbirths. My mother can't say the same. Her first and only pregnancy was me and Malachai. Twins. She suffered a massive blood loss and died a few days later.

Bonnie : I'm really sorry to hear that.

Josette : I'll pray for you to have an easy delivery. Well at least for you not to die from childbirth.

Bonnie : Thank you, I guess.

Josette : Does Kai know ?

Bonnie : **she shook her head** Not yet. I couldn't tell him. He had enough on his plate with his father being sick. Oh, how is he by the way ?

Josette : **she tightened her jaws** Full recovery.

She thought her brother was in a deep mess and there was no way out without

hurting at least one person.

* * *

Meanwhile

Kai sat on a chair in the boudoir. The room didn't change since the last time he

came. He told Elena he was leaving on seas because he wasn't ready yet to

become her husband but that he would come back. That was a lie or so he

thought since he was here after all. To break her heart. He sighed and got up.

Maybe he could still escape this situation without...

The door opened and Elena went in gracefully.

Kai : **he smiled** Elena, you're here.

Elena : Yes. Oh, I missed you ! **she threw her arms around him**

He hugged her back awkwardly.

Elena : **she pulled away and smiled** Please tell me about your travels !

Kai : Well, yes but first...

She pouted like a little girl.

Kai : Alright, one story.

They sat down.

* * *

Jeremy placed the last scones on the tray. The cook just baked them. He added

some jam and made sure the tea was still warm. He knew that Kai was with

Elena right now and he didn't like it. The young woman naively thought he

would be happy to see Kai again because they were friends when they were

children. She didn't realize that friendship stayed in childhood. They grew

apart, Kai as a gentleman and Jeremy as the servant he was meant to be. He

started to envy Kai when he got engaged to Elena. He didn't want to be rich

but there was one woman he loved and he could never have her. He grabbed

the tray and went in the boudoir. He knocked on the door before going inside

in silence. He saw they were talking and he put the tray on a table. He was

about to leave...

Kai : Hello, Jeremy.

Jeremy : **coldly** Hello.

Elena : **she smiled** You can stay if you want.

Jeremy : **he shook his head** I have work to do **he left**

Kai : I need to tell you that...

Elena's mom entered the room and he sighed.

Mary : Malachai, it's about time you came back.

Elena : Mother !

Mary : What ? I'm just telling the truth. He was gone for two years when he promised to marry you.

Kai : I wanted to talk about that. I...

Mary : Shhhh, now I have a lot of planning to do.

Kai : But...

Mary : You should go. I'll send a messager when we need you.

Kai : Really, I...

Mary : **she clapped in her hands** Go, please.

Elena : We'll see each other soon, don't worry **she smiled**

Kai : Fine **he bowed a little** Ladies.

They watched him leave. He was really frustrated. He came to break off the

engagement and it was a complete failure. _Maybe I should tell Bonnie,_ he

thought. But then she trusted him and it would break her heart.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He went back on his ship thoughtful. He didn't have a lot of options.

Kai : Bonnie's back ?

Marcos : Not yet. Are you going to tell her ?

Kai : I think so.

Marcos : You should have told her from the start.

Kai : I don't need a lesson !

Marcos : Well maybe you do, you're in a mess !

Kai : This is my personnal life, you have no rights to...

Marcos : They're coming back.

Kai turned around and saw Bonnie with his sister walking on the pier.

Marcos : You better tell her or I will. You have a few days **he left**

* * *

Kai : **he smiled** Ladies, how was the city ?

Bonnie : It was so nice ! I mean I never saw a town quite like that.

Josette : It was refreshing to witness her amazement.

Kai : I can imagine. Bon, I really need to tell you something.

Josette : Oh, I'm leaving then.

Kai : Thanks for taking care of her.

Josette : It was a pleasure **she smiled and left**

Bonnie : I knew you were hiding something.

Kai : Let's go in my cabin, we need privacy.

* * *

Bonnie : **she crossed her arms against her chest** I'm listening.

Kai : I lied to you, well more like I didn't tell you something important.

She remained silent.

Kai : **he continued** I couldn't tell you I was engaged.

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : I was meant to marry Elena two years ago but I ran away under a false excuse. I turned it into a long engagement.

Bonnie : That doesn't sound like you at all.

Kai : I'm not always brave **he grabbed her hand** Bonnie...

She pulled her hand away coldly.

Kai : I know you're disappointed but...

Bonnie : Disappointed ? I trusted you with everything ! How could you hide something like that ?

Kai : Because I thought I'd never come back to London.

Bonnie : I would have never get involved with you if I knew you weren't free. I'm not that kind of woman.

Kai : Bonnie, please...

Bonnie : I need some time alone **she left the cabin**

Kai : But I love you...

* * *

Later

He was leaning against the railing lost in his thoughts. He wondered if he lost

Bonnie. His heart skipped a beat.

?: Sir ?

He looked down on the pontoon and saw a man.

Kai : Yes ?

Man : Are you Malachai Parker ?

Kai : In the flesh.

Man : I have a message for you.

* * *

He knocked on her door.

Bonnie : Go away, Kai, I don't want to talk to you !

Kai : I'm not going anywhere **he opened the door and went in** I just asked because I wanted to be polite.

She glared at him.

Kai : **he closed the door** I'm sorry but I'm not perfect.

Bonnie : It's not about that. How could you do that to her ? To me ? I don't know if I can trust you again.

Kai : A messenger came. My father invites me and ten of my crewmates to a party in five days.

Bonnie : And ?

Kai : I want you to be part of the ten. I'll introduce you to my father.

Bonnie : You mean...

Kai : **he smiled** As the woman who shares my life.

Bonnie : Are you sure ?

Kai : Yes. Do you want to ?

Bonnie : Yes, I want your father to know about me.

Kai : Good then.

 _And I'll tell you about the baby,_ she thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Five days later

Bonnie was distant with Kai. He thought it was because of his secret. How

could he imagine she was also hiding something ? On this morning Josette

came to see her and asked Bonnie to come with her. She accepted because she

needed some fresh air. She went in town with Kai but things weren't the same.

Bonnie : Where are we going ?

Josette : My house to get ready for tonight's party.

Bonnie : Oh I thought I would wear my every day dress.

Josette : **she shook her head** Oh no. You're meeting my father. You need something prettier. Plus all women will wear their best dresses.

Bonnie : Uh huh **she stroked her belly**

Josette : Did you tell Kai ?

Bonnie : No. I couldn't because he lied to me. He has a fiancée.

Josette : I know what he did but he deserves the truth.

Bonnie : Tonight.

The carriage stopped.

Josette : We're here **she smiled**

* * *

Josette : Don't tie the corset too much. She needs to breathe.

The servant nodded.

Bonnie : **she admired her blue dress** This is too much.

Josette : Don't be so modest, you're with my brother so you deserve this.

Bonnie : I...*she looked at her reflection again and smiled*

Josette : These earings would be lovely on you.

Bonnie : But my ears aren't pierced.

Josette : It's not a problem.

Bonnie looked at the blue jewels.

* * *

Elena breathed in. One of her maids was lacing her corset. She wondered how

to do her hair.

Maid : I don't have enough strenght, lady.

Elena : Call Jeremy then.

Maid : Yes, lady **she left the room**

The young woman went to the miror. Her father bought it in Venice and she

loved it. She touched her reflection. _Maybe a bun,_ she thought.

Jeremy : You wanted to see me ?

Elena : Yes. Could you lace my corset please ?

Jeremy : Of course **his voice shook a little and he hoped she didn't notice**

She grabbed the beam of her four-poster bed and turned her back to him. He

took a hold of the laces and started to work. She shivered a bit but dismissed

the feeling quickly. It must have been the cold air.

Jeremy : Tell me when it's tight enough.

Elena : Uh huh.

He was so close he could feel her perfume. Roses. Intoxicating.

Jeremy : I think we're good now **he took a few steps back**

Elena : **she turned around** How do I look ?

Jeremy : B-beautiful.

Elena : **she smiled** Thanks. Can you call back Maryse for my hair do ?

Jeremy : Yes **he left**

* * *

Night

Kai was in a carriage with Marcos and Richard. His other men were following.

He was impatient to see Bonnie since his sister kidnapped her. She was cold

towards him and even though he knew he deserved this treatment he was also

longing for her forgiveness. The carriage stopped. _I hope the evening will go_

 _well,_ he thought. They entered the house and his eyes searched for her. His

breath got caught in his chest when he saw her walking down the stairs with his

sister. He smiled and walked to a good spot to welcome them.

Kai : You two look beautiful.

Josette : Thank you.

Bonnie blushed a little. His sister nodded and left.

Kai : This dress is amazing on you.

Bonnie : I have to thanks your sister.

Kai : Yes. Ready to meet my father ?

Bonnie : Not really but let's go.

He linked their arms and walked to his father.

Joshua : Malachai ?

Kai : Father. Let me introduce Bonnie. She's a member of my crew but she also shares my life.

Bonnie : **nervously** Sir.

Joshua looked at her. _A carribbean woman,_ he thought. He remembered than in

his own young years he gave in to the charms of few of these caramel skinned

women. Great times but that was the past.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Elena was looking at them a few feet away. She wasn't an idiot and she could

see Kai had feelings for this woman. She looked down not knowing what to do.

Joshua : I'm sure you were amazing with my son **he smiled** I have an announcement too **louder** Everyone listen !

The guests looked at him.

Joshua : As you know, my son as been on the seas for the past two years but now he is back.

Some people clapped their hands.

Joshua : **he walked to Elena** His fiancée is as delighted as you are and I can tell you the wedding is on its way **he brought Elena to Kai**

Elena : Good evening.

Kai didn't smile or answered. He was upset at his father for this trap. A few

women circled the couple to congratulate them for the wedding. Bonnie took

advantage of this moment to leave the room. She couldn't face this or handle

the situation. This wasn't her place. Joshua's message was loud and clear. She

went back in the room she was in earlier with Josette. She closed the door and

cried. She knew she needed an escape plan.

* * *

Kai : Josette, help me, I don't know where Bonnie is.

Josette : I think I saw her going upstairs. She was shaken.

Kai : I need to see her ! She can't believe what father said **he made his way to the stairs**

Elena : Malachai !

Kai : Not now, Elena.

Elena : We need to talk and if you respect me even a little, you will do that.

Kai : **he sighed** Fine. Let's go somewhere private.

* * *

Elena : Who is this woman ? The ebony one ?

Kai : Eh...

Elena : The truth, please.

Kai : I love her and I know it's bad in your opinion because I was supposed to marry you.

Elena : Bad ? We are engaged and you ran off on the seas. I thought that if I gave you some time you would come back. Now you're here but with another woman you claim you love when you're supposed to love me !

Kai : I do love you but not in the way you want. You are my friend.

Elena : You don't want to marry me.

Kai : **he shook his head** No, sorry.

She left the room quickly without another word. _Oh Kai, you're such an idiot,_

he thought. He felt bad for hurting her but he needed to find Bonnie. He

climbed the stairs quickly and went in Jo's old room. It was empty.

Kai : Bonnie ?

He searched the room as if she was hidden somewhere. He found a letter

addressed to him on the table.

* * *

Dear Malachai,

I can't handle this situation. I thought that I could be strong but this is not my

place. I don't belong to your world. I think you should marry Elena. I swear

that I do love you but sometimes love isn't enough. One more thing before I

leave. I am carrying your child and I will raise the baby. What I really need is

to find my roots.

Goodbye

Bonnie

* * *

The ink was still fresh and he could see the spots where her tears fell down. It

took him a few minutes to realize what happened. She was gone !

* * *

Marcos : What do you mean she left ?

Kai : She went to find Bonnaventure.

Marcos : We don't even know where that is.

Kai : Actually it's not true. Bonnie and I did some research on the maps I have on the ship.

Marcos : And ?

Kai : It's an island along the shore of Canada.

Marcos : She's going there.

* * *

A young boy was walking towards the harbor. He was wearing black clothes

and a big hat to hide the long hair. Bonnie. She hid the dress and the earrings in

the kitchen before stealing a male outfit. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she

jumped up.

Man : Where are you going, mate ?

Bonnie : **in a deep voice** Looking for a ship that goes to Canada.

Man : You're young.

Bonnie : And ? I worked on a ship before. Kitchen.

Man : My captain is looking for workers. Do you have the shoulders for that ?

Bonnie : Ay.

Man : Good then.

She thought she would avoid heavy working to protect her baby.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kai was getting impatient in the carriage. It was rushing to the harbor but he felt

like it wasn't fast enough.

Marcos : I guess it's not a good moment to tell that I told you so.

Kai : **he clentched his jaws** Yes.

Marcos : I didn't know she would run away.

Kai : Me neither.

Marcos : I...

Kai : Can you shut up, please ?!

Marcos : **he rolled his eyes** We're getting her back, alright ?

Kai : She's pregnant.

Marcos : **his eyes widened** From you ?

Kai : What a stupid question ! Of course from me. Bonnie didn't sleep around, she was always with me !

Marcos : Of course, yes. Wow...How are you handling this ?

Kai : **he sighed** I don't know. She just...She kept it for herself and wrote a letter. I don't know how to feel or how to process it.

Marcos : Pretty much how Bonnie must feel about Elena. Look we're going to find her and you two talk.

The carriage reached the harbor and Kai almost jumped out. Marcos followed

him closely. Malachai wasn't thinking straight and he was searching frantically.

That action drew the attention of some men.

Marcos : We should...

Man : What are you doing, gentlemen ?

Kai : Looking for a woman.

His answer created a few chuckles.

Man : Don't we all ?

Kai : Not any woman. A specific one. Long black hair and caramel skin.

They shook their heads.

Kai : Maybe she was dressed as a man. I...

Man : We haven't seen anyone. Get out of here.

Kai : No ! I'm free to go where I want ! I'll search all the ships if I have to !

The man groaned and punched him in the stomach.

Marcos : Hey !

Kai groaned and jumped on the man. A fight started between Marcos and the

men as well.

* * *

They couldn't know they wouldn't find Bonnie anyway. She

wasn't in the harbor but on a ship a little further ahead. It was anchored on this

spot to catch the tide. She looked at the city for the last time. She wouldn't

really miss London except for Josette. She rubbed her belly and left the

railing.

* * *

The next morning

Kai left his father's library and leaned against the door. Joshua was furious he

called off the wedding for good.

Josette : Malachai !

Kai : Seriously are you just waiting here to surprise me ?

Josette : No, I heard Bonnie ran off.

Kai : She did and not to mention with our child.

Josette : I knew that.

Kai : I don't have time to talk **he shook his head and walked away**

Josette : Wait ! **she joined him** I hope you're running after her.

Kai : Of course I am. I love her too much to give up ! I know where she's going.

Josette : What did Dad say ?

Kai : He disowned me.

Josette : Oh Kai...

Kai : **he smiled** It's funny because it's the first time you call me that. I need to go back to the ship and sail away before Dad takes it.

Josette : **she nodded** Then go.

Kai : Take care **he hugged her**

* * *

Jeremy knocked on her door again.

Elena : I don't want to see anyone !

Jeremy : But you need to eat.

Elena : I'm not hungry.

Jeremy : I'm going to come in.

She didn't answer. He left the tray outside and went in. The room was dark.

Elena : I thought I told you I didn't want to see anyone.

Her voice was coming from the bed.

Jeremy : And I didn't listen **He opened the curtains**

Elena : **she flinched with the light** Ugh...

Jeremy : It's time you get out of this bed.

Elena : No, let me rot here.

Jeremy : No way **he knew he was crossing a line but he walked to the bed and took off the sheets**

Elena : Hey !

He grabbed her and pulled her in front of the mirror. He tried not to think about

her warm body against his.

Elena : What are you doing ?

Jeremy : Look at you. You're Elena Gilbert. You can't feel sorry because he rejected you ! That's his loss. You're the most beautiful girl I know so it's time you conquer the world.

Elena : I...I...You're right. Call my maid, I need to get dressed.

Jeremy : Alright **he let her go**

She immediatly missed his body heat and watched him walk away.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Elena entered the room a little scared of her mother's reaction.

Mary : You're finally up.

Elena : I didn't feel well.

Mary : I could guess but I have a good news.

Elena : Mother, Kai broke off the engagement yesterday, how could you possibly...

Mary : Shhhh I've got this under control.

Elena : How ?

Mary : The Salvatores have two sons. Stefan and Damon. One of them will do a good husband for you.

Elena : But...But I don't think I want any of them.

Mary : Since when do you decide ?

Elena : Well...

Mary : I thought so. I imagine I can arrange a meeting in a few days.

Her daughter looked down.

* * *

Kai looked at his maps again deciding on the safest road. He heard a knock on

his door.

Kai : Yes ?

Richard : We're going to Canada ?

Kai : Yes. Are you here to tell me how much of a bastard I am ?

Richard : Maybe.

Kai : You're just like Marcos. Both of you knew about Elena but none told Bonnie before we went to London. Why ?

Richard : I just wanted to protect her.

Kai : That was what I wanted too so either you're on board or you can leave before the ship does.

Richard : Bonnie is like a daughter to me.

Kai : So you're coming with.

Richard : **he nodded** I'm going to prepare something to eat.

* * *

Two days later

Bonnie kneeled and vomited. The ship was rolling in the middle of a tempest.

Murphy : Hey Thomas, you're ok there ?

Bonnie : Yes, it's just all the rolling...

Murphy : You need to be tougher than that. C'mon, let's go help on the upper deck now !

Bonnie : **she nodded** Alright.

They climbed up in what felt like some kind of hell. Water everywhere and ship

rolling even more than before. She grabbed a rope to steady herself. She was

soaked and scared that they would guess she was a woman. She had been

through storms before but it was different. She was with a crew she knew and

her gender wasn't a secret. _You need to be strong, you're on your way to find_

 _your mother. Do this for your baby,_ she thought. She clentched her jaws and

went to help.

* * *

London

Elena was getting ready to meet the Salvatore brothers without any hint of joy.

They didn't have a good reputation especially Damon but she guessed her

mother didn't care.

Jeremy : Are you ready ?

Elena : Not at all.

Jeremy : You don't want to go there.

Elena : I never decided anything in my life and since now it didn't bother me but now...I don't know. Something changed.

Jeremy : I can understand.

 _I don't want you to marry any of them. I want you all for myself_ he thought.

Elena : Thank you.

Jeremy : What for ?

Elena : You're always here for me.

Jeremy : I'm your servant.

She tiptoed a little and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock but he kissed her

back. He was waiting for this moment for years !

Elena : **she pulled away** I'm sorry ! I don't know what came over me.

Jeremy : Ehh...

Elena : I need to go **she left the room quickly**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Meeting the Salvatore brothers was very disappointing. None of them interested

her and she kept thinking about Jeremy. She knew she shouldn't because he

wasn't from the same social class but he was there her entire life or so. Unlike

anyone else. He kissed her back...

She was walking down one of the hallways when she heard some laughs. She

was near the kitchen. She took a peek and saw Jeremy talking with a maid. She

had her hand on his arm. Elena's blood boiled and she left. She knew she should

let it happen, that it was only natural for him to end up with this girl or another

one of his class. But deep down she was aware she couldn't. She went to look

for her personal maid Mabel.

Mabel: Can I help you ?

Elena : Let's go talk in private.

The maid was a little surprised by this request and she would be even more

when Elena started to talk.

Elena : Have you ever been with...a man ?

Mabel : **her cheeks were red** What do you mean, Miss ?

Elena : What is on your mind right now. You can speak freely, I'm not here to judge you. I just want some information.

Mabel : Yes.

Elena : Oh so tell me how it happens...

The young maid explained for a few minutes.

Elena : And...I would like it ?

Mabel : **she nodded** If the man is a good partner.

Elena : Alright. Well this conversation never happened ?

Mabel : If you want.

Elena : Swear on the Lord.

Mabel : I swear to God I want say a word.

* * *

A few nights later

Jeremy : You asked me to come ?

It was late at night and he couldn't know what she wanted.

Elena : Yes. Close the door.

He did so and waited for her to say something else.

Elena : Do you like her ?

Jeremy : Who ?

Elena : I don't know her name. You were laughing with her the other day.

Jeremy : Oh that's Lucy.

Elena : Do you like her ?

Jeremy : No.

Elena : **she walked to him** You liked my kiss ?

Jeremy : **he hesitated before answering** Yes.

Elena : Good **she kissed him**

He kissed her back for a while.

Elena : What I want you to do is...making me a woman.

Jeremy : **he looked at her surprised** You mean...

Elena : Yes.

Jeremy : I'm not...Elena, there would be no going back. If you want to get married to...

Elena : **she put a finger against his lips** You talk too much. I don't care about my future wedding or which brother my mother will pick for me. I want to do this for myself.

 _This is what you always wanted,_ he thought. That was his last coherent thought

before he led her to the bed and granted her wish. He was glad she chose him

to teach her pleasure...

* * *

Two months later

Bonnie sneaked out without making a noise. Her belly was bigger but she still

managed to hide it from the eyes of the crew. It was night and she walked on

the upper deck. It was night. She knew they were very close to Bonnaventure

and she needed a row boat. Most men were drunk since they celebrated the fact

they finally reached Canada. She avoided all the bodies and stole a boat. The

operation wasn't easy, it took time and she made noises but no one came. She

rowed away to the island.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

When she reached the island she decided it would be safer to hide the boat. She

didn't know exactly where the village was. She started to walk away. The moon

was shinning dimly. After a while she saw some lights. The village. She smiled

and laughed a little. She would be home. She was stopped by two black men.

Man : Who are you ?

Bonnie : I'm Bonnie and I'm looking for my mother.

Man : You're not allowed on this island.

She didn't spend two months on uncomfortable ship with a manerless crew to

give up so easily. She was tougher than that.

Bonnie : I'm here to see my mother **she took off the necklace from under her clothes**

They studied it with curiosity for a few minutes.

Man : Come with us.

* * *

Kai sighed. Even the elements were against him. The ship suffered in a tempest

and part of the sails were torn apart. They had to stop and started to repair the

damages. He grabbed a bottle and went in his quarters. He wasn't doing well

without Bonnie. He sat down, opened the bottle and took a long sip. He missed

her and sometimes he was mad at her for telling him about her pregnancy in a

letter. Not even face to face. And then she ran away. Just like that. As if she

could throw him out of her life so easily. At least he knew where she was

going.

When he would see her again he would tell her how sorry he was for the lies

and also that she was the woman of his life. He never wanted Elena. He took

another sip and looked at his maps. They were close. Two, maybe three days.

Of course it would take longer now. He ran a hand through his face. _I should at_

 _least shave,_ he thought. It wasn't really on his mind for the past few weeks and

he was wearing a thick beard. He was about to take another sip when he heard

unusual noises. He put the bottle down and went on the upper deck. He

immediatly saw that another ship was close to them.

Kai : Why was I not informed of this ?! You probably saw the ship approaching !

Marcos : We thought you needed time alone.

Kai : I...Bloody hell !

Caroline was waving from the deck of the foreign ship.

* * *

Bonnie looked at the wooden village. She was led into a house.

Man : Wait here.

They disappeared and the young woman waited nervously. Maybe she was

about to meet her mother. She waited for what seemed an eternity but wasn't it

always like that when you were impatient ?

?: Who are you ?

Bonnie turned around and looked at the woman. She was a bit taller than her

but not that much. Same green eyes.

Bonnie : M-mom ?

?: **she froze** Bonnie ?

Bonnie : **she took off her necklace** You gave me this when I was little.

Abbie : **she touched it** Yes I did. Let me look at you.

Bonnie let her do so in silence. She felt overwhelmed with emotions. Her

mother touched her face softly before hugging her. Bonnie hugged her back.

Abbie : My beautiful daughter **she caressed her hair** It took you so long.

Bonnie : Well first I had to grow up and there was some...bumps on the way.

Abbie : Speaking of bumps **she pulled away and touched her belly**

Bonnie : Oh yeah, I'm going to be a mother.

* * *

Kai : What do you want ?

Caroline : Oh, is it a good way to welcome me ?

Kai : I don't have time for this so tell us...

Caroline : **she looked around** Where's Bonnie ?

Kai : None of your business.

Caroline : Awwww I killed her ?

He started to march towards her with murdering eyes.

Marcos : **he stopped him** No she's alive.

Caroline : Anything valuable to steal ?

Marcos : **he whispered to Kai** Let me handle this.

Kai : Alright.

Marcos : After you, Miss Forbes.

Caroline : Mmmmm you remember my name. I guess I'm flattered.


	33. It's not what you think

First of all, I'm sorry I didn't update this fic in months. I have a few ideas but I lost my inspiration and I don't know how to write these. So I'm just going to tell you what was supposed to happen.

Bonnie and her mom reunite (as you saw). Abbie learns that her daughter is pregnant from a white man and honestly she's not thrilled. Even less when Bonnie tells her he kept a big secret from her (his engagement with Elena). So she says to her daughter that it would be better if she marries a black man. That way she'll be protected and the baby will have a father. Doesn't matter if the baby could be a little 'too white'. Bonnie thinks about it and accepts the offer.

Kai is trying to find Bonnie as fast as he can. He wants to apologize and to win her back. He also wants to know his unborn baby. But for the moment he has a problem named Caroline. However she's not here for trouble. When she finds out there's nothing to steal she gets bored and hooks up with Marcos. Kai finds it weird but at least he can continue his search for Bonnie. When he does find her he's very happy but he gets sad and a little angry when she tells him she's going to marry someone else. Bonnie is still hurt but she's also surprised to see him because she thought he married Elena. Kai begs for her forgiveness and he keeps telling her he doesn't want her to marry another man. After some frustration and someone (I always pictured a girl) telling her 'He travelled accross the world to have you back, he must really love you', Bonnie realizes she still loves him. They get married and Bonnie gives birth to a boy. You can choose the name you want.

I know that not a lot of you care about Elena and Jeremy but I'm going to tell you what was meant to happen anyway. So you know that they started an affair. I just realize now that this fic is a lot about unwanted weddings because Elena's mom wants her to get married with one of the Salvatores brothers and her daughter doesn't. Technically she can't be with Jeremy either because they're from different social classes. It doesn't stop them though and Jeremy couldn't be happier because he always loved her. But things can't be that good right ? Her mother finds out about the affair and saying she hates it is an understatement. She warns the authorities and Jeremy gets arrested for rape. He's thrown into jail to Elena's despair. Jeremy's mother is also very sad because she's going to lose her only son. Elena's mom is hoping her daughter will forget him and that one of the Salvatores brothers will accept her despite the loss of her virginity. But Elena doesn't agree. She learned that she wasn't just a pretty face to marry and she's willing to fight for her freedom and her love. So she comes up with a plan. She runs away in France with Jeremy.

So that was it. Hope you like it.

Bye bye (for this fic)


End file.
